


Love of my life (don't leave me)

by illogicallydreaming



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flashbacks, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicallydreaming/pseuds/illogicallydreaming
Summary: Klaus held the love of his life in his arms while he bleed outHe did not come back unscathedIn which Klaus a flashback and Diego is a good brother
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Love of my life (don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Klaus a hug poor baby
> 
> Title is from the song love of my life by queen

_davedaveDAVEdaveMEDIC_

Fuck. Where was he?

_medicMEDICnononoDAVE_

He was in his room. He was safe.

_DAVE_

He was in his room he was safe he was in his room he was safe he was in his room he was-

_where was the medic ohgodDAVE_

He was in the jungle, he was getting shot at and Dave- where was Dave?

_Dave was in his arms bleeding out_

He spun around looking for his troop, but he was alone “Dave?” He yelled, getting more frantic.

_he was bleeding how could he stop the bleeding_

Where was Dave? Why wasn’t Dave there? Klaus grew more and more frantic as shots rang out.

_MEDICstaywithmedaveMEDICdaveohgodDAVE_

“Klaus.”

_he couldn’t save him he was USELESS_

“I need you to talk to me Klaus.”

_davewasDEAD_

Klaus looked up. Diego.

_davewaslaughingdavewashappydavewasDEAD_

What was Diego doing here? Diego should be safe, far away from this place. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_MEDIC_

“Talk to me Klaus.” Diego looked into his eyes. Klaus took a shuddering breath and looked back.

_oh god there was so much blood_

“Diego,” he said, his voice small in the back of his throat, “Where am I?”

_why wasn’t it stopping ohgodDAVE_

“You are in the academy,” Diego said, “You are safe.”

_safe how could he be safe when Dave was DEAD_

“Let me help you Klaus.” Diego said, holding out a hand, and Klaus wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that he could help him.

_Dave had helped Klaus but Klaus fucked up and now Dave was dead and there was no medic coming why was there no medic_

Klaus shakily took Diego’s hand.

_he left, he couldn’t stay not when Dave was-_

“You’re going to be okay Klaus.” Diego said. Klaus sobbed, and let his brother hold him.

_Dave had loved him_

Maybe.

Maybe he could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos


End file.
